el reto de Rika
by momochanx6
Summary: En las vacaciones ichinose vuelve de estados unidos y va a visitar a sus compañeros, pero nota un extraño comportamiento de parte de cierta peli-azul, que hara?
1. Lunes   dia del reto

El reto de rika

Lunes – día del reto

Vamos chicos den los mejor que tienen – grito haruna desde las bancas mientras grababa en su filmadora el entrenamiento del equipo de Raimon

Si – respondieron todos los integrantes del equipo de futbol mientras practicaban, después de clases

Así los chicos pasaban toda la mañana practicando futbol, ya que era su deporte favorito, además con el comienzo del año escolar y el fin de las vacaciones a la vuelta de la esquina, querían divertirse y aprovechar de lo que les quedaba de vacaciones…

Hola chicos – saludo rika

Ehhh…hola rika, touko – saludo Endo acercándose para saludar a sus amigas

Que tal como han estado? – pregunto touko

Hemos estado bien – dijo kazemaru acercándose para saludar al igual que endo

Y así el resto del equipo también se acerco, para saludar a las recién llegadas

Cariñin!- dijo rika saltando y abrazando a ichinose – sabia que viniste

Si - decía ichinose con una gotita en la cabeza (todos los del equipo también tenían una gotita) mientras ichinose se resignaba a ser abrazado por rika

y bueno como decía antes de ser interrumpida , los chicos jugaban muy felices al futbol….

Así paso toda la mañana, hasta que tuvieron que despedirse para así cada uno ir respectivamente a su casa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hay pero que bueno es volver a visitar la ciudad no? –pregunto touko mientras caminaban a su casa donde rika se quedaría

Si – sonríe- además de que me pude reunir nuevamente con mi Cariñin – decía rika mientras había millones de corazones a su alrededor y brillos en sus ojos

Pues si – dijo touko mirando con una gotita la expresión de su amiga- oye rika?

Dime – pregunto rika volviendo a su estado normal

te reto – mira la expresión de rika – que dices?

Pues esta bien – respondió - pero que ganaría yo?

Hare lo que me pidas – dijo touko sin mayor interés – después de todo se que no perderé

Así? – dijo mirando de manera competitiva a touko- pues yo no estaría tan segura de que ganaras – sonríe maliciosamente- yo acepto tu reto Zaizen Touko ¡! – Levanta su puño – pero si yo gano tu harás lo que yo quiera

Está bien rika - también levanta su puño – es un reto oficial ya no puedes retractarte

Así de las dos comienza a salir fuego a su alrededor por el aire competitivo que tenían

Entonces cual es mi reto touko – pregunta rika

Tu reto será que no digas o muestres tu amor por ichinose por una cinco días , que lo trates como si fuera solo un amigo mas – así touko sonríe y rika no cabía en su asombro que hasta abrió la boca - la apuesta comienza mañana – así comenzó a caminar

Pero…- seguía en su lugar- yo no…

No puedes? – pregunto touko sonriendo burlonamente

Rika al ver eso se indigna y responde – claro que si puedo – así comienza a marchar con su mal humor hasta la casa de los Zaizen donde se hospedaría

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno se que debería estar actualizando otros fics y terminar dibujos que prometí (no me acuerdo a quienes y a que fics ~. ~, si se los prometí háganmelo saber) , pero de repente se me vino por escribir sobre esta pareja y como escritora loca que soy me dije porque no? Y bueno escribí esto ~~,me perdono por lo pequeño que es este capítulo pero los demás serán más grandes , y bueno ahora las preguntas:

Quieren conti? O borro el fic? ( ya tengo buen avance de la conti)

Esta bien como puse las personalidad de los personajes? ( es mi primer fic del ichirika)

Rika podrá cumplir con el reto?

Hasta la próxima n.n


	2. Martes  comienza el reto !

**Martes – comienza el reto!**

Aahhhh…- bosteza rika caminando por la mansión Zaizen, dirigiéndose a la cocina para poder tomar desayuno – buenos días – dice entrando a la cocina

Buenos días señorita – le dice manako

No tenga formalidades conmigo señorita - guiña el ojo – solo dígame rika

Está bien – sonríe- bueno días rika

Así me gusta – le dice rika sonriendo

Bueno días rika, manako – saluda touko entrando también a la cocina

Vallan al comedor niñas – dice manako la nana de touko – yo enseguida les traigo el desayuno

Así touko y rika se fueron al comedor y se sentaron para esperar que la nana les trajera el desayuno

Y bueno rika, recuerda desde hoy comienza el reto – le dice touko mirando por la ventana

Si, lo sé veras que podre – le dice mientras su expresión decía que estaba confiada aunque en su interior estuviera carcomiéndose viva por no saber cómo actuar

Así el desayuno paso normal, después ambas se dirigieron a la cancha que estaba cerca del rio, donde practicaban los muchachos, ese día salió u sol hermoso así que en vez de ir en limosina decidieron ir caminando, para así poder apreciar mejor del buen día que hacia…

Después de caminar un poco al fin llegaron a la cancha donde todos se saludaron respectivamente, hasta que llego el momento de la verdad…

Hola rika – saludo ichinose y poniéndose en posición para recibir *el abrazo de los buenos días* como lo habían denominado los chicos del equipo, bueno ichinose se preparo, incluso cerró los ojos pero el abrazo jamás llego…

Buenos días ichinose-kun – saludo ella mientras le sonreía y así paso de largo (por así decirlo) de su *Cariñin* y fue a saludar al resto

Ese acto preocupo a más de uno incluso el despistado del capitán se había dado cuenta (y que él se dé cuenta quiere decir que la situación es muy grave xD/ endo es un idiota -.- como se casa con Natsumi , ejem perdón n.n)

Oye touko – dijo aki acercándose a la mencionada – que sucede porque rika no *saludo* normalmente a ichinose –pregunto aki mirando preocupada a su amigo que seguía con su asombro en todo su esplendor (ósea con la boca abierta)

Pues – se gira para mirar a aki- es un secreto – dijo sonriendo y caminando hacia las bancas

Así después del incidente de rika, no paso nada mas fuera de lo común , así que fue un día casi normal, ya que aunque rika siguiera tan activa como siempre ya no apoyaba especialmente a ichinose, sino que lo trataba como a cualquier otro integrante del equipo

Lo cual sorprendió mucho mas a ichinose que a cualquier otra persona en el equipo, con lo cual le cayó un balonazo a la cara por no estar atento…

Así después de unos balonazos hacia ichinose ( no diré quien dio los balonazos, supongo que ustedes supondrán quien es xD) , fue un día agotador para todos…

Las managers comenzaron a repartir agua a los jugadores y eso incluía a touko y a rika tuvieron que ayudar a repartir el agua

Y llego el momento que muchos querían ver cuando a rika le dieron la tarea de entregarle su toma todo con a agua a ichinose

**PoV Rika **

No puede ser porque a mí, porque yo tengo que darle su toma todo a Ichinose, no podía hacerlo aki o haruna

Hay esto es muy difícil estar tan cerca de mi media naranja y no expresar mi amor, si pudiera suspiraría pero seguro touko me molestaría, bueno vamos rika no te desanimes tu puedes ganar, no pierdas la fuerza de voluntad es durísimo tener tan cerca de my Darling y no abalánceme hacia el abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo amo… - piensa en su cabeza

Animo rika solo son cinco días … y hoy es el primero – se desanima- vamos rika solo es dárselo – coge el toma todo – vamos rika tu puedes – se dice mentalmente mientras camina hacia ichinose

**Fin PoV Rika**

Así todo el quipo está atento a los movimientos de rika , paso por paso hasta que al fin llego donde se encontraba ichinose secándose el sudor con una toalla

Ichinose- kun – le dice rika –toma – le da la botella y se va sonriendo con flores a su alrededor

Oye rika – le dice ichinose

Dime – dice rika volteándose para verlo – que se te ofrece ichinose-kun

Pu-pues – dice mientras se pone nervioso ya que no sabía que decir –que hago – pensaba mientras comenzaba a sudar en frio , y de repente … - que te parece si te invito un helado – dice un poco rápido debido a su nerviosismo

Claro –responde ella – seria un placer – sonríe brillantemente- entonces nos vemos…- así rika se fue junto a la managers, aviso a touko de lo sucedido (aunque todos en el equipo ya lo supieran)

Entonces – hizo unos movimientos con las manos para que se acercara – rika te estaré vigilando, así que nada de intentar hacer trampa- así touko se despidió de todos y fingió irse…

Bueno volviendo con rika… esta se encontraba sentada en las bancas donde se ubicaban las managers, mientras esperaba a ichinose que se encontraba cambiándose en los vestidores

Rika se aburrió de estar esperando, así que saco su reproductor de música y se puso a escuchar música, para así distraerse mientras esperaba a su querido

Así estuvo un rato, hasta que de su bolsillo sintió un movimiento y cuando busco en el encontró su celular vibrando, supuso que era una llamada, así que se quito los audífonos y contesto la llamada…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**PoV Ichinose**

Después de decirle a rika que me esperara unos momentos, fui hacia los vestidores…

Oye ichinose- me dijo Domon – que le hiciste a rika?

Ehhh? – fue lo único que dije – por que piensas que le hice algo? – le devolví la pregunta

Pues…- me miro confuso – el día de hoy a estado tratándote como…

Como…? – le anime a continuar

Como a cualquiera – me dijo mirándome, como si estuviera esperando algo

Y? – le dije con un poco de temor a lo siguiente que respondiera

Creo… - me miro con algo que identifique como pena y incomodidad – que ella ya no te ama - finalizo mientras cogía una toalla y se iba a toda velocidad hacia las duchas…

Ya no… me ama – repetí mientras sentía como algo dentro de mi me dolía, toque esa parte para ver si tenía un moretón o algo pero nada, no había absolutamente nada, aunque el dolor aun seguía ahí y era muy fuerte…

Así me dirigí rápidamente a las duchas ya que recordé que rika me estaba esperando…

Me duche rápidamente, cogí mis cosas y me comencé a vestir… aunque mientras me vestía sin querer escuchaba una conversación de handa y max…

habrán discutido? – le dijo max mirando confuso a handa

No, si fuera así rika ni siquiera le habría hablado , como la vez que pensó que aki tenía una cita con ichinose y solo se habían encontrado , no recuerdas que aquella vez rika no dejo que aki se acercara a ichinose por unas semanas , hasta que touko intervino…- paro un momento- pero esta vez parece que aki no tiene nada que ver, ya que estuvo tratándola normal…- mira a max – creo que a lo mejor rika se enamoro de alguien…

Así de un fuerte golpe de mi casillero, hizo que los dos se sobre saltaran y se dieran cuenta de mi presencia, los mire molesto y ya habiéndome cambiado mientras escuchaba su conversación me retire muy molesto, aunque…

Porque estaba molesto?

Era por lo que hablaban?

No lo sabia, la sola idea de que rika ya no me quisiera hizo que nuevamente aquel intenso dolor en mi pecho re apareciera, confundiéndome aun mas ,

Porque me sentía así?

Era por rika?

Y si de verdad ella me gustaba?, la verdad no lo sabia nunca me había puesto a pensar en ella como algo mas…

Claro que si lo hare- fue entonces cuando un grito de rika me saco de mis pensamientos– pero…yo aun…

Me escondí detrás de un poste de luz y comencé a escuchar todo lo que decía por su celular

Pues… solo quiero a ichinose como un amigo – dijo rika mientras su pelo escondía su rostro

Así ese dolor de antes empeoro y me sentí con tantas ganas de llorar, pero me contuve para seguir oyendo lo que rika dijera aunque esto me doliera…

**Fin PoV Ichinose**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**PoV Rika**

Me alegra que al fin, entiendas como debes de querer a ichinose por estos cinco días hija – me dijo la señora Urabe…ósea mi madre – te aseguro que mi yerno al darse cuenta de tu cambio de afecto hacia él se dará cuenta que te ama con todo su corazón- dijo con tono de suspiro

Tú crees? – Dije escuchando a mi madre- no estoy muy segura de que funcione…- dije con un poco de desconfianza en mi voz

No desconfíes de mi hija – pero al parecer mi madre lo noto- funcionara, touko es una genio, no sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes a mi – así sentí mucha energía y emoción en tu vos – confiaras en mi hija?

Si- te dije resignada- confiare en ti…

Bueno hija debo ir al negocio, te quiero – así te despediste de mi

Si yo también te quiero – te respondí

Adiós y suerte con mi yerno – así intentaste molestarme…

Oye – grite mientras me sonrojaba

Adiós! – dijiste por última vez para colgarme

Así solté un suspiro y guarde mi celular en mi bolsillo, y me resigne a seguir esperando a ichinose para ir por un helado, que él me prometió

Reí mientras pensaba en la expresión de ichinose al pedirme que lo acompañara…

Es lindo…- susurre mientras sentía la agradable brisa de la tarde rozar suavemente mi rostro, haciendo que me sienta tranquila…

**Fin PoV Rika**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno ya sé que demore mucho en la actualización, pero un(malvado) virus entro a mi computadora y para eliminarlo tuve que borrar varios archivos ()

Así que no creo actualizar demasiado pronto, espero su compresión

**Bueno agradezco de corazón a:**

**Tania**: Te agradezco que hayas sido la primera en apoyarme en este fic n.n, aunque sería bueno que respondieras las preguntas (es opcional), y bueno nuevamente gracias por leer el fic espero que la conti no te haya decepcionado n.n y si puedes (y quieres) responde las preguntas.

**Souko-Mariagold**: o no sabe cómo me alegro de que le haya gustado el fic , y bueno hace mucho (demasiado) tiempo que quise escribir un ichirika y pues una tarde se me vino la inspiración y termine escribiendo esto **, no sabe cómo me alegre de que a una (GRAN) escritora como usted le guste el fic n.n, le agradezco por su apoyo n.n y espero no haberla decepcionado con la conti, y muchas gracias por responder las preguntas ** (siga haciéndolo xD), gracias por comentar ^-^.

**Ciindy33**: gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste como está quedando el fic n.n, y no borrare el fic Wii~~ (me emocione xD), bueno gracias por responder las preguntas y bueno para que tu (y las demás que tengan la amabilidad de leer esto) salgan de dudas, sigan leyendo el fic, prometo esforzarme mucho por no decepcionarlas *^*, gracias por comentar ^0^.

**Moerus Power x3**: Ran-one-sama me alegra que le guste el fic ^-^, no sabe cómo me alegro de que usted (y ryuusei y yukiko-one-chan) me apoyen TT^TT, me hacen muy (recontra) feliz.

Y bueno no se preocupe por escribir tanto la verdad eso es bueno ya que me entretengo un rato leyendo lo que pone (xD)y me rio bastante n.n, además me gusta que los (pocos) lectores den su opinión y comenten sobre como según ellos será la historia ya que me dan mas ideas (u.u), bueno le vuelvo a agradecer por comentar y espero no haberla decepcionado con esta conti hermana ^-^.

/

Bueno ahora si para seguir con la rutina, las preguntas (respóndanlas si ^-^)

Les gusto la conti o los decepcione?

Que otras parejas creen que salgan en el fic?

Ichinose habrá mal entendido la charla de rika con su madre?

Me salió bien la personalidad de la madre de rika?

Touko estará de metiche, en la *cita* que tendrán rika e ichinose?

Bueno eso es todo n.n, aunque me falta la frase del fic:

"**Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" (quise hacerlo y lo hice xD)**

Bueno ahora si eso es todito, espero les haya gustado la conti del fic, nos leemos chicas ^-^

Dejen review su opinión es importante *0*

**REVOLUCION RAIMON** - _SIGAMOS NUESTROS IDEALES_


	3. Miércoles - Como que hoy no vale!

Miércoles - Como que hoy no vale!

Entonces no paso nada interesante en tu *cita* - comento Domon con resignación mirando burlonamente al peli café que tenia al costado

Cuantas veces te tendré que decir que eso no fue una cita, si por invitar un helado a alguien es una cita, hubiera tenido una hasta con el entrenador – le dijo mientras comenzaba nuevamente a sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban, estaba sonrojando, pero porque? Pensaba – además que esperabas que pasara?

Pues… - se voltea a ver a Ichinose que se encontraba sentado en mariposa, sobre su cama – esperaba que se reconciliasen… simple

Reconciliarnos de que? Si no hemos tenido ni una discusión – mirando un poco incrédulo a su amigo - además no es simple no tengo idea del porque ella, ya no me está acosando, aunque creo que así está bien…- escondiendo la mirada

Yo lo dudo - se echo en el marco de la ventana – la verdad parecías bastante interesado en la charla que tenia Rika por celular antes de que fueran a tomar un helado

Pero… tu como?

Te vi espiándola mientras me iba, me acerque y escuche algo de que solo te quería como amigo y lo demás supongo que lo sabes no Ichinose?

Pues…- suspiro molesto, jamás imagino que alguien lo hubiera visto espiando a Rika – si lo se, escuche perfectamente todo

Te lo dije ayer en los vestidores, y te lo vuelvo a repetir ahora, Ella ya no te ama

Y? – Ichinose intento mostrarse indiferente ante la situación, pero la verdad es que quería estar solo pensarlas cosas, y llorar… llorar todo lo que había aguantado desde ayer que escucho que Rika no lo amaba mas – si le dejo de gustar o no a Rika no es de mi incumbencia - se para de su cama

Ichinose – Domon miraba preocupado como su amigo intentaba ocultar el dolor que sentía, pero el junto con aki eran quienes mejor conocían a Ichinose, y aunque su actuación de indiferencia estuviese impecable, sus ojos lo delataban por que el brillo en ellos se extinguía cada vez mas , dando a conocer a cualquiera que conociese bien a Ichinose como el, supiera que estaba mal… muy mal, tal vez hasta el punto de ponerse a llorar en silencio – sabes Ichinose recordé que Mark me pidió que lo acompañara junto con Dylan a conocer Inazuma- entonces al no poder aconsejar mas a su amigo desidio irse del lugar y dejar que piense- Nos vemos en el almuerzo

Y sin mas Ichinose se quedo solo en su habitación, se hecho boca arriba en su cama, y comenzó a llorar, sin gimoteos ni con una expresión triste, sino una neutra , era un llanto silencioso, de los mas dolorosos

Por que estoy llorando?- se pregunto asi mismo casi en susurro – por Rika? No… si ella deja de amarme eso…eso a mi no me importa – se dijo asi mismo intentando desesperadamente auto convencerse de ello , mas las lagrimas que no paraban de salir por sus ojos demostraba cuan inútil era aquello – Rika…

_**Ichinose! – saltando y abrazándolo con una sonrisa en los labios **_

Siempre te tuve a mi lado

_**Mi Darling, te adoro – mientras lo estrangulaba (no es literal!)**_

Y quizá por eso, en mi sub consciente pensé que siempre estarías ahí para mi pasara lo que pasara

_**Querido tu también me amas verdad?- aferrándose a su brazo como si su vida dependiera de ello**_

Por eso, no e sido capaz de darme cuenta, sino hasta ahora que te e perdido…. Que de alguna u otra manera tu loca y extrovertida forma de ser, logro conquistarme silenciosamente – comenzó a gimotear mientras su llanto aumentaba - Rika Urabe…. Perdóname por ser un idiota que no te supo valorar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Buenas Tardes – saludo Touko desde su celular – estoy hablando con el joven Edgar Valtinas?

Si, pero quisiera saber con que dama tengo el gusto de hablar – respondió este de forma caballerosa

Pues vera necesito un favor – mirando a Rika jugando con su perro en el patio de su mansión- No se si se acuerda de Rika

Rika?- pregunto algo confundido el joven – Rika ….mmm?

Urabe…. Rika Urabe – le dijo mientras seguía mirando a la chiquilla de los pelos azules revolcándose con su perro mientras ambos parecían felices- aunque creo que usted la conocía como….- trata de recordar - asi! Usted la conoce mas como *la niña de la eterna sonrisa*

Ahh ¡! – pareció recordar- claro, y bueno que clase de favor quieres pedirme que tenga que ver con ella?

Pues vera…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oye! No se vale ¡!- reclamo Rika entre risas – si pudiera correr en cuatro patas como tu se seguro que sería más veloz que tu… ja ja ja!

Entonces el Coker Spanihs ( se escribe asi?) de Touko llamado Sparky que comenzaba a saltar alrededor de Rika para que esta le lanzara el balón de futbol otra vez y jugar a atrapar el Balón nuevamente , mientras ambos competían por quien lo atrapaba primero, aunque hasta el momento el marcador estaba

Sparky – 9

Rika – 0

Muy bien sigamos Jugando - Rika se levanto del suelo donde estaba descansando, se preparo para lanzar le balón pero..

Momentito ¡! – Touko apareció de repente – Ya es hora de almorzar, Rika ve a cambiarte de ropa, que esta con tierra y césped por todos lados, y tu Sparky no seas tan cruel deja ganar una vez a Rika, que le estas dando la paliza de su vida - sonríe burlonamente mientras miraba a Rika

Oye! Si yo no puedo correr en cuatro patas como el – señalando al animal – además su estructura está hecha para que sea veloz – cruzando los brazos e inflando los mofletes

Si esta bien, si tu lo dices supongo que será verdad – caminando de nuevo hacia el interior de su mansión – en un momento te traigo tu comida Sparky – sin mas desapareció del lugar tras curzar el umbral que conectaba su jardín y la mansión

Bueno ya la oíste – agachándose a acariciar al animal - vendré a jugar después de la practica si?- sin más se fue a cambiarse de ropa e ir a comer

Al bajar a comer se encontró con Touko y su nana esperándola para comer

Pensé que te estabas preparando para una fiesta… con lo que demorabas… – Y con ese comentario Touko jalo una silla a su costado invitando a Rika a sentarse a comer

Si perdonen – algo avergonzada por haberlas hecho esperar – bueno almorcemos de una vez si no llegaremos tarde a la practica

No, la que llegaría tarde a la práctica soy solo yo – dando un bocado a su almuerzo –tu tienes algo mas que hacer – mientras seguía comiendo tranquila

Pero…- entonces se atoro por no masticar bien, tosió un rato mientras la nana de Touko le golpeaba un poco la espalda para que pudiera pasar los alimentos y cuando al fin pudo hablar – pero que dices? Yo tengo que ir a la práctica a ayudar

Rika- saca algo de su bolsillo – es el numero del vuelo en que llegara esa persona, debes ir a recogerla al aeropuerto

Recibe el papel que Touko le extendía – y porque tengo que ir yo? Es algún amigo nuestro?

Si, te aseguro que cuando lo veas te veras muy feliz – sonriendo – termina de comer y ve a cambiarte, no puedes ir con un buzo a recoger a esa persona

Bueno… si dices que es un amigo entonces iré – sonriendo mientras comenzaba a almorzar, pensando en quien podría ser el misterioso amigo u amiga que había venido

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Buenas tardes!-saludo Touko a todos que estaban calentando para comenzar el entrenamiento del día de hoy

Oye Touko – de repente Endo se acerco a la mencionada con un balón en mano, miro en todas la direcciones como buscando a algo- y Rika?

Ahh – Touko miro por el rabillo a Ichinose que paso de un tranquilo estiramiento a un tener dolor en la espalda, por intentar pararse de una complicada maniobra de estiramiento – ella no vendrá el día de hoy

Y eso? – Haruna se acerco al igual que el resto del equipo – acaso se enfermó o algo así?

No ella esta bien, no se preocupen por eso – nuevamente miro a Ichinose, que se encontraba sobándose la espalda ya que esta seguía adolorida – ella tuvo que irse…

Pero no se supone que se iria hasta terminar la vacaciones?- Mas fue interrumpida por Aki

No… ella se fue al aeropuerto…

Y a donde se supone que se va? – Interrumpió esta vez Endo

Ella no va a viajar – tocándose las sienes, el que la estén interrumpiendo no la ayudaba a relajarse – Fue a recoger a alguien – entonces sonrió de manera felina, aquí cultivaría la semilla de los celos – Y por cómo fue vestida creo que era alguien especial…

Sin más se fue a los vestidores de chicas a cambiarse, satisfecha por lo dicho, No hace falta decir que todo el equipo estaba sorprendido por lo dicho por la peli-salmón, todos hacían comentarios al respecto…

Oye Domon – Aki se Acerco a su amigo – Ichinose…- su expresión decía que estaba preocupada por su amigo, que tenia la mirada fija en el suelo los puños apretados y un gesto de enojo que trataba de ocultar con su flequillo – crees que el este bien?

Pues…- mira al chico – me parece que ya identifico el problema, ahora solo podemos ayudarlo en lo que el decida aki

Tienes razón – mirando el suelo – pero aun asi, me siento impotente, al tener que observar como sufre

Lo se – piensa en sus palabras – pero el se lo busco…, Rika lo ama… bueno al menos lo hacia hasta hace poco…pero con todas las negativas de Ichinose era normal que algún día decidiera buscar a alguien más…

Rika ya no ama a Ichinose? – le pregunto con sorpresa escrita en sus facciones – por que dices eso?

Bueno…. Mmm… es una larga historia te lo contare mas tarde además – una gotita baja por su nuca – me parece que no estamos hablando solo entre nosotros

Entonces aki miro a su alrededor, y vio como casi todo el equipo los miraban atentos intentando escuchar la conversación, no cabe decir que Ichinose se sentía aun peor…

Más aun así el capitán solo pudo sonreír y rascarse la nuca, acto que todo el equipo, menos Ichinose imito, y por la tensión en el ambiente el capitán solo se le ocurrió decir

MINNA SAKKA YAROUZE!

Entonces el equipo se fue corriendo a cualquier otra parte del campo para ponerse a practicar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno veamos el numero del vuelo y donde es el recibidor – se dijo a si misma Rika mientras buscaba el recibidor de donde vendría el vuelo

Me pregunto por que Touko insistió en que regalarme su vestido… si cuando se lo pedi hace como medio año atrás se negó rotundamente diciendo que le gustaba mucho…. Es un poco rara – pensó con una sonrisa de resignación Touko si que le daba sorpresas

Aunque de todas esta fue la que más le agrado, Touko al verla a ella escogiendo que ropa ponerse, le dio su mejor vestido , un vestido blanco con encajes azules en la punta, un listón azul en la cintura y ella le había complementado al bello vestido unas medias negras y una pequeña cartera marrón junto con unos zapatos negros de charol que tenían flores azules su color favorito! , y Touko había insistido que se hiciera un peinado, ya que según ella era aburrido verla con el pelo siempre suelto, por lo que se hizo un moño

Buscando y buscando, se la pasaba, hasta que un encargado de por ahí se acerco a ella y le pregunto que buscaba, ella le dio el papelito , mas el guardia pareció sorprendido , luego la miro de pies a cabeza y con una sonrisa amable le pidió que lo acompañara hacia el recibidor

Rika comenzó a sudar frio cuando este señor la llevaba por un pasillo desierto…y el pánico se comenzó a apoderar de ella – y si este señor me esta llevando a otro lugar con otras intenciones? No…no debe ser cosas mías, pero porque aquí no hay gente? Porque el pasadizo es mas obscuro? Si esto sigue así me pondré a rezar el padre nuestro en ingles si es necesario! Si algo me pasa TOUKO te echare toda la culpa ¡! Waa~~– pensaba la chica mientras comenzaba a susurrar el padre nuestro en ingles

Disculpe señorita! – mirando a la chica con una gotita en la nuca, preguntándose el porqué la chica estaba rezando el padre nuestro en ingles

Ehhh? – miro con susto al guardia

Ya llegamos – entonces abrió una puerta de madera de caoba – pase el vuelo del jet privado esta por llegar sonriendo

Menos mal no paso nada….- Suspiro, mientras este nuevo comentario descoloco al guardia mas de lo que ya estaba, por lo que miro de forma extrañada a Rika – Disculpe… jejeje … creo que lo estoy confundiendo verdad? Cosas mías solo eso – y sin esperar la respuesta del guardia entro al recibidor

Que chica ¡! – el guardia sonrió – entonces cerro la puerta y se fue de nuevo a su puesto de vigilancia – Los ricos si que son raros…

Vaya con que esto es un recibidor de un jet privado –dijo mirando el lugar – espera… UN JET PRIVADO!

Fue hasta ese momento que analizo la situación, cuál de todos los amigos que tenia tendría tanto dinero para tener un jet privado? Mmm… comenzó a pensar en los chicos del equipo… Kido? No… el había estado en el entrenamiento de Ayer… Haruna? No ella también estaba en el entrenamiento del día de Ayer…Natsumi! Había escuchado que ella estaba de viaje con su padre desde que comenzaron las vacaciones! – como no lo pensé antes? – se dio un ligero cocacho

Disculpa por interrumpir tu pequeño auto reproche –ríe un poco- Pero Eres Rika Urabe verdad?

Emmm… pues si un gusto conocerla señorita…

Me llamo Chizuru, soy la que usualmente recibe el jet privado cuando este viene a Japón, se puede decir que soy la recepcionista de aquí – mirando atentamente a Rika

Pues un gusto – sonríe ampliamente y se pone delante de Chizuru

Así que esta es la niña de la eterna sonrisa… joven Edgar comienzo a comprender por que le dice así – pensaba Chizuru mirando como Rika aun sonreía

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muy bien Chicos Eso es Todo por hoy ya podemos irnos – así dio por finalizado el entrenamiento del día de hoy el capitán – Mientras con las Managers recogía los balones y cosas que usaban para el entrenamiento

Todo los chicos a excepción los que se quedaron ayudando a recoger las cosas estaban en los vestidores cambiándose o duchándose

Ichinose acababa de Bañarse y en ese mismo momento estaba a punto de irse del lugar…. De no ser por que Domon lo detuvo

Oye Ichinose – Tenia que intentar animar un poco a su amigo, ya que durante todo el entrenamiento este había estado tenso y de mal humor

Dime – volteándose – Si es algo sobre Rika… no te preocupes al igual que todo el equipo oí tu charla con Aki – con el ceño levemente fruncido

NO! – se lamentaba de que Ichinose hubiera oído eso, pero eso era la verdad… aunque no pensaba que todo el equipo y sobre todo Ichinose escucharan su charla con Aki – Quería proponerte ir a pasear, que te parece? También irán Mark y Dylan aun no termino de mostrarles Inazuma y sería divertido si vienes que dices?

Bueno…- lo pensó, la verdad tal vez necesitara quitarse por unas horas a Rika de la cabeza y divertirse – Esta bien

Fue así como Domon y Ichinose fueron a un parque cerca al centro de la ciudad, donde esperarían a Mark Y Dylan, mas al llegar se dieron con la sorpresa de que estos ya estaban ahí esperando

Sin mas se fueron a los parques de diversiones, y jugaron bastante tiempo, tal vez incluso varias horas, luego visitaron unas que otras tiendas viendo y comprando lo que le gustara a cada uno, finalmente para terminar por todo el recorrido de la ciudad irían a la torre de metal, donde por coincidencia (?) se encontraron con Endo que se encontraba practicando, Se saludaron y gracias a Endo se pusieron a jugar entre ellos un rato, después de mas o menos una hora, decidieron ir por un helado, la verdad todo parecía una tarde muy divertida donde los chicos (Domon Mark y Dylan) lograron su objetivo de distraer a Ichinose y dispersar su mal humor

O al menos eso parecía….

De un momento a otro los cinco chicos vieron aparecer del a nada a Rika, con un vestido muy elegante que le sentaba de maravilla junto con otra maravilla de sonrisa, pero eso no era lo que mas sorprendía a los chicos, sino lo que sorprendió fue ver pasar a la chica junto con un joven que todos ahí conocían

Valtinas …- nuevamente un gesto que ya parecía olvidado apareció en el rostro de Ichinose, y así todo el plan de Domon y los demás se fue al tacho, ya que este otra vez se puso de igual o peor humor de cómo había estado en el entrenamiento

Emmm… Ichinose – Domon se estaba preocupando nuevamente por su amigo – Estas bien?

Si no te preocupes – Domon vio como Ichinose le lanzaba a una mirada de odio a Edgar que al igual que Rika sonreía

Si se pudiera matar con la mirada Ichinose ya abría matado y rematado a Edgar – le susurro Mark a Dylan ambos con una gotita bajándoles por la nuca

En único que parecía no entender ni una pisca de la situación era endo, que de un momento a otro fue al encuentro de Rika y Edgar antes de que desaparecieran de su vista

Chicos! - Grito Endo corriendo hacia los dos - que bueno verlos – sonriendo – vengan por aquí están los demás chicos

Asi los tres caminaron a donde se encontraban un preocupado Domon, un molesto Ichinose y dos Resignados Mark y Dylan, esta vez si que Endo había metido la pata y bien fondo… con el humor que tenia Ichinose no sabían a ciencia cierta si la situación terminaría bien

Mas para el alivio de los chicos, Ichinose se controlo y pudo saludar de manera civilizada a Edgar…

Oye Edgar- Mas parecía que las metidas de pata de Endo no terminarían ahí…- y por que no nos avisaste que venias? Hubiéramos ido a recibir al aeropuerto…

No te preocupes – sonríe mientras observaba a Rika – **MI** niña de la eterna sonrisa vino a mí al aeropuerto – resaltando el mí – verdad?

Si – respondió Rika ayudando sin darse cuenta a hacer crecer los celos de Ichinose

Y porque viniste aquí desde Inglaterra? – Volvió a preguntar Endo – viniste a hacer algo en especial?

Pues… si – se arrodillo en frente de Rika y agarro su mano- vine por MI niña de la eterna sonrisa, la extrañaba mucho y quería visitarla – y sin más beso su mano mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Rika, que se sonrojo no solo por el acto, sino por las palabras dichas por Edgar

En ese mismo momento Ichinose estaba dispuesto a lanzarse a darle un buen golpe a Edgar por tocar a Rika, más un balón se le adelanto rompiendo el beso de Edgar que por suerte o para desgracia de Ichinose no le dio en la cara sino que fue esquivado

Lo lamento – del a nada pareció Aki corriendo seguida por Haruna – Se nos escapo el balón mientras practicábamos tiros – dijo la chica cogiendo el balón

No te preocupes eso le pasa a cualquiera – Le respondió Edgar parándose

Sin mas todos se despidieron rápidamente, Rika termino yéndose con Edgar y Endo a la mansión Zaizen, Ichinose se iba junto con Mark, Dylan y Haruna que trataban en vano de distraerlo, mientras Aki y Domon se quedaron en la torre de metal

Aki – mirando maravillado la hermosa vista que se tenía de la ciudad desde el lugar – gracias por tirar el balón, de no haber sido por ti no se que hubiera podido pasar…

No hay que agradecer nada, recuerda que como amiga de Ichinose debo impedir que haga locuras – mirando también el atardecer – Pero aquí hay algo raro…

Mmm? – Endo vio algo confundido a Domon – hasta el lunes Rika parecía muy enamorada de Ichinose y de un día para el otro no se puede dejar de querer a una persona…

Tienes razón – Domon pensó seriamente las palabras dichas por la joven, ella tenía razón aquella situación se veía muy sospechosa

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Ya era de noche , una pacifica noche …

COMO QUE HOY EL RETO NO VALE? – grito Rika que se encontraba sentada en la cama de Touko mientras abrazada a un oso de peluche

O al menos eso parecía …

Esta en la clausula n°5 del reto, Rika no puedes quejarte – Touko saco unos papeles de una gaveta de su escritorio – mira, aquí dice claramente, si no vez a Ichinose por más de 2 horas el día no valdrá ante el reto y se sumara un día más!

Desde cuando hay un reto escrito? Y por que dices que no puedo quejarme? Si yo no firme eso! – protestando

Ya que reclamas según la clausula 7 te aumentare otro día – caminando hacia Rika – además si firmaste esto – dándole los papeles

Pero…- miro y efectivamente ahí estaba su firma, un poco rara pero ahí estaba – la falsificaste ¡!

No, tu firmaste eso el lunes , no recuerdas que te di esto el lunes antes de dormir, no lo recuerdas?- sentándose al lado de Rika

Pero estaba muy cansada no vale ¡! – Rika hizo un puchero – Estaba tan cansada que no se ni lo que hice ni como llegue a mi cama ¡!

Quieres que te aumente otro día? – pregunto Touko ya harta de los gritos de reclamo de la morena

No – respondió Rika inflando los mofletes mostrando se molestia – vale esta bien ya firme, ahora déjame dormir si?

Este es mi cuarto Rika…- Mirando Desaprobatoriamente a su amiga – vamos ve a dormir – y así despacho a Rika hasta la puerta de su cuarto y la despidió desde la misma

/././././././././././././.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-././././././././././././././././././

Bueno eso es todo espero que les guste la conti y lamento no haber escrito antes, pero estuve hasta las orejas de cosas que hacer, aunque se que son excusas espero me entiendan

Espero les haya gustado la conti

Y dejen review si? Porque si no me pondré emo y no podre escribir TTwTT


	4. Jueves - lagrimas

Jueves – Perdón

Generalmente era cupido el que arreglaba las cosas en el amor, pero ahora Touko a raíz de ver a su mejor amiga Rika Urabe haciendo de ¨Doctora Corazón¨ podía arreglar cualquier problema amoroso, excepto el suyo con su ¨Cariñin¨ y a base de ver miles de novelas con la morena ahora sabia la respuesta al dilema ¨celos¨.

Debía admitirlo a pesar de que no era alguien que adoraba la cursilería había leído unos libros y visto películas sobre el tema y analizándolo de manera fría como solo ella podía hacerlo. En la relación de Rika con Ichinose, se dio cuenta que la única que aportaba era su amiga y ; sin embargo aunque Ichinose no le diera un rotundo no a su amiga tampoco estaba segura de cuáles eran los sentimientos de joven por la peli celeste y le daba miedo que Ichinose se estuviese más que enamorando de Rika, simplemente tomándole costumbre, si era así sin darse cuenta estaba cavando un hoyo donde Rika podía hundirse en la desesperación y el dolor, eso era lo que quería evitar.

Por todos los ancestros!, eso de ser cupido era un trabajo arduo, lo bueno era que hasta ahora el plan estaba yendo de perlas, pues para alegría de la peli salmón Edgar Valtinas, después de una charla que lo puso al corriente de la solución no dudo en venir a ayudar alegando un corto ¨todo por ver la sonrisa de una dama tan bella¨; Dios! Al chico le sudaba poesía hasta por los codos!, si él no podía darle celos a Kazuya nadie más podría de eso estaba convencida.

-oooooooooooooooooooooo-

El desayuno en la casa Zaisen era bastante ameno, por no decir que Valtinas estaba tomándose su papel muy bien y se notaba que desde el secuestro que había sufrido la morena por los supuestos ¨ángeles¨ era un suceso que había plantado una buena semilla de la amistad entre ambos.

-waa! ¿Enserio solo utilizan tablets en vez de cuadernos? – Exclamo Rika, con asombro imaginándose aquello – eso debe de ser genial

-Sí y no a veces los profesores se emocionan con ello y nos dejan textos extensos porque dicen que es más fácil para ellos y para nosotros – acoto Edgar en buen talante que parecía de excelente humor desde ayer

Manako miraba la situación entre curiosa y enternecida pensando no solo en lo encantador que era el joven Valtinas, sino pensando en que la Rika era muy afortunada al tener la atención de un hombre tan gallardo y guapo.

-En comparación con Europa, Japón a veces parece que aún sigue en el descubrimiento de la rueda – comento Touko

- No, hay cosas en las que solo Japón puede desenvolverse tal y como lo hace, además por cómo está el ánimo de Endo pienso que el equipo a mejorado mucho desde la última vez que jugamos – Edgar parecía emocionado por estar en Japón - creo que incluso podría venir con mi equipo a jugar un amistoso

-¿quieres venir al entrenamiento con nosotras? – invito Touko, ella ya había hablado con el joven ayer en la noche, pero para que su amiga no sospechase tenía que preguntar nuevamente

- Me encantaría – respondió con una preciosa sonrisa en dirección a Rika que correspondió el gesto igualmente.

Ese día las chicas se habían ofrecido a llevar un refrigerio a los chicos que practicarían todo el día y parte de la tarde, por lo que Manako había preparado un almuerzo con gran esmero pues los chicos eran muy amables con ella y amaban sus comidas, casi tanto como al futbol. El trio ayudo a la señora a llevar los alimentos mientras iban inmersos en una plática bastante amena hasta llegar.

La mañana paso sin mayores complicaciones y aunque, nadie lo esperase la situación entre Ichinose y Rika seguía tal cual estaba ayer, al pobre chico solo había que escribirle un cartel de ¨celoso presente¨, su humor era una montaña rusa, mientras la morena aunque en un principio se sintió molesta y triste por no poder apapachar a su querido con la compañía de su amigo ingles pronto su sonrisa volvía a hacerla jovial.

-Chicos! Es hora de almorzar! – grito Haruna mientras las demás chicas terminaban de arreglar el improvisado picnic que tendría el equipo

Como algo totalmente chabacano todos se sentaron por afinidad, las chicas junto a Manako empezaron a servir los almuerzos, como siempre Kabeyama y Midorikawa fueron los más felices por el acontecimiento causando un par de risas por los comentarios por la comida de Manako como ¨Kami existe ahora lo creo¨ u ¨después de comer podre morir en paz¨.

-Haruna…-susurro aki - ven

La joven sin entender se acerco

-¿si? – pregunto con su habitual tono

-¿me ayudas a averiguar que pasa entre Rika e Ichinose? – mirando nerviosa en todas direcciones asegurándose de que nadie les prestara atención

- cuenta conmigo capitana! – Devolviendo el susurro, mientras se ponía en posición de soldado y guiñaba un ojo – aguanto muchas cosas, pero como periodista la curiosidad me pica

-bueno, entonces dale el almuerzo a todos menos a Kazuya, que Rika se lo lleve a ver si sigue en el mismo estado que ayer

-vale – mientras de a pequeños saltos volvia por varios bentos a una mesa donde Manako les ponía palillos para comer

El plan de las chicas, resulto; no solo las muchachas prestaban nuevamente atención total de todos sus sentidos en cada paso que diera la morena de camino a Kazuya, su respiración, su andar…, algo tenía que darles una pista de lo que estaba pasando ahí, aunque Touko no quisiera decirlo ellas tenían que estar al tanto para ayudar a ambos amigos, más el resultado era el mismo que los días pasados, Rika actuaba de lo más normal y aunque sabían que había gato encerrado, lo que sorprendió a todo el público presente fue que el joven le regalo una significativa sonrisa a la chica y comenzó una conversación con esta.

-Hiroto – susurro Midorikawa - ¿tu crees que, por eso nos pregunto aquello?

-Al ver esto no me queda duda – respondió con voz baja absorto por la actitud tan coqueta que tenía el muchacho con Rika – creo que le gusta

-¿enserio? ¡ no me digas! ¡pensé que le coqueteaba a la comida! – exclamo de manera dramática y sarcástica.

-oooooo PoV Rika ooooooo-

Oh mi Dios!, ¿me sonrió a mí?, porque no podía hacerlo antes, quiero apachurrarlo entre mis brazos, es tan tierno y tan lindo…¡ESPERA! Y si solo fueron cosas mías, no, mejor soy una persona realista, todo fue una mala jugada de mi enamorado corazón que le pertenece a el… si eso debe de ser, digo ¿Por qué lo haría?, además le sonríe al mundo todo el tiempo y ahora como lo trato normal el, solo es amable.

Ahora que me ponía a pensar en ello, Ichinose jamás me había dirigido una sonrisa expresamente a mí, siempre se la mandaba a todo el mundo menos a mi, al percatarme de aquello mi corazón se estrujo.

¿y si…ahora me sonríe es porque esta feliz de que deje de molestarle?, nuevamente una puñalada a sus sentimientos, la sensación era devastadora sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas no soportarían el peso del llanto que acallaba su corazón y pronto se desplomaría como una roca tirada al mar.

-bueno yo… me alegro que podamos estar todos juntos – dije casi en un hilito de voz, un tono que me era casi desconocido, pues siempre intentaba no pronunciar nada con ese tono que significaba dolor en mi - me voy a ayudar a Manako…

Me puse de pie y avance unos pasos, queriendo huir, de todo lo que me rodeaba de la duda que me atormentaba ¿ si el no me quería?, ¿ahora esta feliz porque no le molesto?, ¿soy tan fastidiosa?

Y la que más le dolía pensar ¿yo…, que fui para el?

000000000000000000000000000-00000000000000000000000000000

En medio de los pensamientos de Rika y el coqueteo, Touko se encontraba complacida, su plan marchaba a viento en popa, su amiga parecía incluso querer llorar por el coqueteo del Estado Unidense, espera…., Rika si lloraría entonces ¿porque parecía triste?.

El único que parecio darse por enterado del estado de Urabe era Valtinas que no había despegado sus orbes azules de la chica, el estaba seguro de que algo inquietaba a la joven y que no era precisamente bueno.

-000000000000000000-PoV Ichinose-0000000000000000000-

Rika parecía apresurada, así que supuse que en realidad debía haber mucho que hacer para ayudar a Manako y casualmente yo no tenía mucha hambre, asi que….¿mejor ayudar que perder tiempo no?, era una excusa.

Pero aun así para estar al lado de ella aunque sea un breve momento trabajaría de mozo si era necesario. Era extraño pero no fue hasta hace poco que note lo preciosa que era Rika, su sonrisa tan animada y perfecta, sus gestos gentiles, alegres y su figura frágil, con ese andar tan suyo como el hermoso celeste de sus ojos que tenían un brillo que lograba dejarlo sin aliento al chocar sus miradas, no podía negarlo ahora, sin previo aviso se había dado recién por enterado que estaba enamorado de Rika Urabe su acosadora personal y actualmente no podía esperar por recibir otro ¨Abrazo de los buenos días¨ como antes.

Me puse de pie y después de una pequeña carrerilla estaba a dos pasos de Rika, le agarre el mano y una sonrisa se sostuvo en mis facciones…pero nada me preparo para lo que vería al siguiente instante.

Lagrimas de dolor eran acompañadas con una expresión que pude descifrar como dolida, con un fugaz*lo siento* la morena se fue del lugar hacia la cocina de donde Manako salía; tenía que saber que había pasado.

-No la sigas – Edgar me agarraba del hombro y me miraba de forma seria - ¿No te das cuenta quien es el responsable? – Ni bien dijo eso se fue por donde Rika había desaparecido y yo estaba en un debate mental, volví a mi sitio cohibido.

¿Por qué? , todos mis pensamientos se basaban en responder esa pregunta

-¿Ichinose estas bien? – no se en que momento Aki y Domon aparecieron junto a mi, pero a leguas se les notaba preocupados como un par de padres mas que como simples amigos - ¿Qué paso?

-Rika… ella estaba llorando – confesé sin siquiera meditar si debía decir aquello si o no – no estoy seguro del porque

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ooooooo-oooooooooo

Bueno cariños perdónenme por no haber subido hace churrucientos años, últimamente estoy inspirada en otras cosas XD.

Subire sin falta el próximo capitulo el dia sábado o si hay buena suerte el viernes. Os amo.


End file.
